A Third Valient
by mchap1154
Summary: Ok so this is a story of the 'Third Valient' as the title implies. I love the movie WFRR so much, I just had to post this story, it follows the plot of the story, but it just has my OC thrown into it, i hope you will Enjoy it ;) (I do not own WFRR, only my OC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok I couldn't take it anymore, i had to post this story and get it out of my system. This is a 'Who framed Roger Rabbit' Fanfic, and i do hope that the people that read this will enjoy it. Here's some character info, when y'all want me to post the first chapter, just say the word and consider it done.**

* * *

Preview: Ok, so we all know about Eddie's brother Theodore Valiant, but what if he had a daughter! Hard to believe this I know, but when he died Eddie promised that he would look after his brothers daughter and ever since then he raised her like his own, and she doesn't really mind how her uncle acts, but whatever you do, do NOT make her mad. Or else there's gonna be a second Eddie!

Character Info:

Name: Maranda Valiant

Relatives: Eddie Valiant (Uncle), Theodore Valiant (Father)

Age: 16

Height: 4 ft 4in

Hair: brown curly hair with small hints of black, reaches the bottom of shoulders

Eyes: bright green

Personality: acts like her uncle when dealing with the bad guys, but loves all the toons. She can be nice when she wants to be. Just don't make her mad, or else… well… I guess you'll know what'll happen. O_0'

* * *

**A/N: Ok this is a note for any of my viewers that are reading my TMNT and TFP Fanfics, I am so sorry that they haven't been updated in so long, i haven't seen any episodes of either shows lately and school is being a pain in the butt. Anyway, i promise that when i finish this story i will get back to work on the others, or if i'm lucky, i'll get some inspiration and post the next one soon, again i am very sorry, but i do hope this will entertain you for now, Thank You, remember to R&R and tell me what you think KK ;)**


	2. Chapter 1 First job in years

Ch.1 First job in years

Maranda's POV

Another day, another nickel, that's the motto I live by. As for my uncle, I'm not even sure if he lives by any kind of motto. My uncle and me were out and about in the 'Maroon Cartoon' studio to see Mr. Maroon. I'm not entirely familiar with the man, mostly because I don't talk to him all that much, but I still know him. We just got through with seeing Roger go through his 23rd scene in his next cartoon, except instead of seeing stars like the director wanted him too, he saw tweety birds, and as usual the director and baby Herman blew a gasket. I personally love Roger and his crazy antics, but uncle V, he's not very friendly with toons anymore. And for good reason, as for me, I can only bring myself to hate only one toon, and that would be the one that killed my father.

When the scene was done, Roger was asking, more like begging, for another chance saying he could see stars instead. The director argued saying that they already dropped the refrigerator on his head 23 times. But Roger tried to tell him that he could take and he shouldn't worry about him. The director said he wasn't worried about him he was worried about the refrigerator. As he made his way to his trailer Roger followed him using a metal frying pan to hit his self on the head saying he could give him stars. And then continued to beg once he, the director and his assistant were inside.

"Toons." I heard my uncle say to his self as he took a sip of his drink, but I was only one that could hear him, I practically know that man like the back of my hand.

"Hey at least he's trying right?" I said with a humorous smile uncle V just rolled his eyes and then we were off to see Mr. Maroon.

The secretary outside of the door let us in to see Mr. Maroon going over another cartoon with the film editor.

"Mr. Maroon, the Valiants are here to…" she tried to say but Maroon cut her off by putting up his hand to say 'hold it'! "He'll be right with you." She said then left

We walked in hearing the wacky sounds of the new cartoon and when it was just about over Maroon got mad and yelled.

"NO, no, no! Wait until he gets to his feet, and then hit him with a boulder." He explained

"Yes sir." The editor said as he left with a trail of film

He turned to us with his usual sour expression.

"How much do you know about show business, Valiants?" he asked us

"Only that there's no other business like it. No business I know." Uncle V said

"And if you ask me it's the wackiest kind of business." I added in

"Yeah and there's no business more expensive! I'm 25 grand over the budget for the new 'Baby Herman' cartoon. You've seen the rabbit, he keeps blowing his lines. And that's because he's distracted, and do you know why he's distracted?"

"One too many refrigerators dropped on his head?" Uncle V said. I couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Please, he's a toon, you can drop anything you want on his head and he'll just shake it off. Would break his heart; tear him to pieces like you and me. Read this." Mr. Maroon said as he handed us one of today's newspapers.

"Seen cooing over calamari with Notsonew sugar daddy was Jessica Rabbit. Wife of cartoon star Roger." Uncle V read aloud

"Ok so what does this have to with us?" I asked

"You two are the private detectives, you two figure it out."

"We don't have time for this." Uncle V said as he placed a hand on my shoulder and we both head for the door.

"Look Valiant to us she's poison, but to the rabbit, she's Betty Crocker. Want you to follow her around, get some nice juicy pictures I can wise the rabbit up with."

'WHAT?!' I shouted in my mind, he wants us to do his dirty work so he can black mail Roger?! I don't think so!

"No way Maroon, neither of us is going to Toon Town. And there's no way I'm letting my only niece go there alone just because I ain't goinn'." Uncle V said

"What's wrong with Toon Town, every Joe loves Toon Town. Your niece especially."

"Then get Joe to do the job, because my niece ain't goinn and neither am I!" Uncle V half shouted as we almost went out the door, but was stopped one more time.

"Whoa there fella. If you and Maranda don't wanna go Toon Town, you don't have to go Toon Town. No one said you had to go Toon Town in the first place."

"Have a seat you two." He seated us at his desk and continued.

"The rabbit's wife works over at the 'Ink and Paint club'. Toon review, strictly humans only. And all you two have to do is get me those pictures. So what'da ya say, do we have a deal?"

I looked over to uncle V thinking he was gonna say yes, but if I know him as well as I think I do, he'll only do it for the right price. I saw his sight went to a tray with a fancy looking bottle filled with whiskey.

"Well?" Maroon asked us again growing impatient.

Uncle V stood from his chair and went to get a drink while saying "The job's gonna cost you a hundred bucks, plus expenses."

'That's my Uncle V.' I said to my self

"A hundred bucks?! That ridicules!" Maroon shouted shooting out of his chair.

"So is the job!"

"Alright, alright, you get your hundred bucks. Have a drink Eddie."

"Don't mind if I do."

I decided to get out of my chair and talk to uncle V, if he'll even listen.

"Uncle V are you even sure about this?" I asked

"To tell the truth, not really."

"Then why the heck did you take the job?!"

"I have my reasons."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Our little argument was stopped when we heard two guys yelling at each other. Uncle V looked through the blinds and I did the same thing. We saw two men carrying a rather large crate, one guy was telling the other that he was gonna drop the crate. And just when the other said he wouldn't, they dropped the crate. Not surprised. The top of the crate came off and bunch of toon instruments were let loose. They're music blared through the air, so loud that me and uncle V could hear it as if we were on the same level as they were. We both turned back to see if Mr. Maroon heard it, and its not that hard to hear. But he looked like nothing even happened. When we turned back to see what was going on outside, a pair of giant eyes were looking into ours. Uncle V shouted, I yelped, we both ducked for cover.

Mr. Maroon turned around at the sound of our screams only to see the two of us hiding under the table that built into the wall.

"You and your niece are pretty jumpy huh Valiant?" Maroon asked as he came up to us and pulled up the blinds. "Its just Dumbo."

"We know who it is." Uncle V said with annoyance as we got back on our feet.

"Yeah, I got him on a loan from Disney, him and half the cast of Fantasia. And the best part is… they work for peanuts." Maroon threw a handful of peanuts out the window, and Dumbo caught them with his trunk with pure ease. Then flew off. While they were distracted I looked at the slip of paper that Maroon handed my uncle. I took it from his hand and got a good look at it, then turned to Maroon.

"Well my uncle doesn't work for peanuts, and I certainly don't." I said as I walked up to Maroon holding up the check

"Where's the rest?" I asked with a deadpan look

"Lets just call the other fifty a half carrot to finish the job." He said as he put one arm on my shoulder. I gave one of my signature deadpan 'Are you serious' look. Then I looked back to uncle V.

"Uncle V, take a note" I gave Maroon one last glance before I made for the door "Mr. Maroon has been hanging around rabbits too long."

I could hear my uncle stifle a laugh, and he followed me out. This was going to be one interesting job.


	3. Chapter 2 A visit to the bar and club

Ch.2 A visit to the bar then to the club

No POV

As Maranda and Eddie left the studio, Maranda was in the lead doing a bit of a race walk. Eddie managed to catch up with his niece, a not so pleased look on his face.

"You mind telling me what the heck that was about?" Eddie asked

"What was what all about?"

"That little commando act you did, asken Maroon where the other fifty was. I thought you didn't want me to take this job."

"Uncle V knowing the people you know, there's always gonna be a guy that won't give you full pay unless you do the entire job, and do it right. I'm just making sure that you do that job, because if I know you as well I think I do, then you need that money for a specific reason, to which I will not mention. So you might as well get used to it if I start saving your tail often."

"You are your father's daughter alright." Eddie said as he ruffled her hair. Maranda laughed and so did he.

Eddie and Maranda went over to the trolley getting ready for the ride, but the conductor stopped them saying they needed to pay first. Eddie held up the check with fifty dollars. Maranda rolled her eyes at that.

"What do I look like, a bank?" the conductor asked with a hint of anger. He gave the sign to get going and closed the door.

Eddie looked to the back of the trolley and got ready to jump. When it came up him and Maranda jumped onto the back with a couple of poor kids.

"Hey wait for me!" A kid said as he ran down the street trying to keep up. Eddie held out his hand and picked the kid up just in time to get him on board.

"Thanks mister."

"No problem kid."

"Hey mister, don't you and your kid have a car?" one of the older ones asked

"What do we need a car for, when we got the best transportation system in the world."

After a while they got the their street and they jumped off. The boys waved goodbye to him and Maranda.

"Bye mister!"

"See ya later!"

"Hey thanks for the cigarettes!" Eddie called to one of them

"Any time!" he shouted back

They went up door of their apartment building, and Eddie straightened out the sign for it. The mailman came with a smile and said hello.

"Hey there mister Valiant. Maranda." He said as he tipped his hat to Maranda and Eddie.

"Hey Joe, watcha got for me."

"Same old, the usual bills."

Eddie took a look at the bill in his hands, but he then turned his attention to the bar across the street. After a moment of thought he automatically threw the bills away and crossed the street to the bar.

The moment they came in Eddie greeted a friend or two with Maranda trailing close behind him. He saw a cab driver he knew that was probably asleep or unconscious from all the drinks he's had. Eddie took his hat and put it back on his head. Maranda gave him a pat on the back, and went to the table with her uncle.

"What's wrong with Earl?" Eddie asked

A guys, who probably couldn't speak took his note pad and pen and wrote down what he said. He turned the clip board to Eddie and Maranda and on it was written 'Laid Off!'

"Laid off?" Eddie asked surprised

"Yeah, someone in an auction bought the red car, some big company called 'Clover Leaf'." A black man said coming up behind Eddie.

"No kidding. They bought the red car?"

"Yeah, put the poor guy out on a two weeks notice, cut backs they said."

Eddie looked to Earl as he picked up a small glass filled with whiskey.

"Here's to the pencil pushers, may they all get lead poisoning."

"You said it uncle V." Maranda agreed

When Eddie was about to take a sip from his drink, a hand covered it preventing him from drinking it. He looked to see that the hand belonged to a woman known as Delores.

"Tomorrows Friday Eddie, you know what happens on Friday?"

"Fish special?"

"Friday is the day my boss checks the books. If I don't get that money you owe me back on the till, I'm gonna lose my job."

"Don't bust a button Delores you only got one left."

"Yeah, besides we got something that'll make you happy." Maranda said as she pulled out the check with a smile.

"Fifty bucks?" Delores asked with hope. "Where's the rest?" she asked with a bit of anger.

"It's only a snoop job away." Eddie said trying to defend himself and his niece. "You got that old camera? Mine's in the shop."

"Wouldn't happen to be a pawn shop would it?" Delores asked with sarcasm

"Come on aunty Delores, you need the money, me and uncle V need that camera." Maranda argued.

Delores sighed in defeat and grabbed the camera and brought it to them.

"There any film in that?" Eddie asked

"Should be. The film in that camera hasn't been developed ever since our trip to Catalina. Sure was a long time ago."

"Yeah, that was a long time ago, we should do that again some time."

"Sure Eddie." Delores held down the plates and cups as a trolley left the station and one came in. "Is that check even any good?" 

"Check the script."

"R. K. Maroon. As in Maroon cartoons?" Delores asked

"Maroon cartoons?" said a voice from behind. A man with dirty blonde hair in some dirty clothes and black dirt all over his hands and some on his face came behind them with a humorous smirk on his face.

"So who's your client today, Mr. and little Ms. Detective's to the stars?" he said with a laugh "Chilly Willy, or Screwy squirrel?"

"What'll ya have?" Delores asked

"I'll have a Two-shot." He answered as he took his seat. "So what's the case? Did someone kidnap Yankee Doddle?"

"Cut it out Angelo." Delores said trying to help

"Oh wait a minute, wait a minute, little Boo Beep has lost her sheep, and your gonna help find him." Angelo said as he began to laugh

Both Maranda and Eddie were about to blow, and in the blink of an eye Maranda kicked out his seat from under him and Eddie held him by the throat and held him against the table.

"Get this through you head. We. Don't. Work. For toons." He said in an angry voice that dripped with venom. He then took the egg he was about to eat and shoved it into his face. Maranda had her back turned to them through the whole scene, while she may not be into violence as much as her uncle, she will get ruff when some try's to make fun, insult, or threaten her family. When it was done she automatically started walking with her uncle right next to her.

"So what's their problem?" Angelo asked with the egg in his mouth

"A toon killed his brother, Maranda's father." Delores said with a far off look. All the men turned to her to see if they heard what they thought they heard. "Dropped a piano on his head."

(Time skip)

It was late at night and a chilly wind swept through the ally ways of the city. Eddie and Maranda came to a dark ally and walked up to an old and beaten' up door. A slide on the door opened to reveal an eye looking at the two of them.

"You got the password?" a deep gruff voice asked

"Walt sent me." Eddie asked

The door opened and Eddie and Maranda walked in. The doorman was a huge gorilla wearing a tuxedo with the sleeves rolled up.

"Nice monkey suit." Eddie said with a bit of sarcasm

"Wise ass."

"Don't mind uncle V Bongo, he's a little on edge."

"Keep you're uncle outta trouble, will ya Maranda?"

"I'll try."

Eddie ignored what they said and went to the next door. Even from the other side both him and Maranda could hear the sound of piano music, and when they walked in, probably more than a hundred people were sitting down enjoying the show. Daffy Duck and Donald Duck were the ones playing two pianos, one was black and the other was white. Daffy started to play around and hit a few foul keys.

"Hey cut it out!" Donald said becoming angry

"Does anyone understand what this duck is saying?" Daffy asked the crowd earning a few laughs "Geez, I've worked with a lot of wise quackers, but your disp-p-p-picable!"

"Dog-gone, annoying little." Donald grumbled to his self.

As Eddie and Maranda were taking their seats, the man next to them took his pen and squirted it on Eddie's shirt. Eddie looked from his shirt to the man that squirted it on him. The man began to laugh.

"Ya think that's funny?" Eddie asked getting angry

"It's a panic!" the man said with a huge smile on his face. Eddie then hauled him out of his chair and held him by the shirt.

"Well you won't think it's so funny when I shove that pen up your nose!" Eddie said in anger

"Now calm down son, look the stain's gone. It's disappearing ink. No hard feelings I hope." Eddie looked down at his shirt and saw the stain disappear.

"Look I'm…" the man didn't get a chance because Eddie beat him to it.

"I know who you are. Your Marvin Acme, the guy that owns Toon Town, the 'Gag King'."

"If it's Acme, it's a gasser. Put her their pal." And with that said when they shook hands Eddie felt a violent shock hit. When Mr. Acme let go he showed that he had a small device on his hand.

"The joy buzzer. Still our best seller!" Mr. Acme said with a laugh then sat back down.

Eddie rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed at the guy's jokes; Maranda couldn't help but laugh a bit. A penguin waiter came up to the table and with out even looking at the menu Eddie told him what he wanted, and so did Maranda.

"I'll have a Shirley temple. Three cherries please." Maranda said placing her menu back on the tray.

"Scotch on the Rocks." He said "AND I MEAN ICE!"

The two watched as Daffy and Donald we're making their way for a grand finally. Daffy was playing the piano with incredible speed. The feathers on his head had grown out becoming long the further the song went. Without him knowing Donald comes out of the piano, with red devil horns on his head, and a huge grey toon cannon, ready to fire. When the fuse was lite, Donald plugged his ears, with a demonic smile on his face. The cannon fired, but missed Daffy. Instead it created a gapping hole in the piano and Daffy was in it, making his 'WOO-HOO' sound and Donald was trapped inside the white piano. Two giant canes came from the sides and pulled them off stage. The act was over and everyone applauded.

"Oh those ducks, they... They never get to finish the act!" Marvin said laughing very hard.

Eddie rolled his eyes, but Maranda tried to stifle her laugh. The penguin waiter came by with their drinks.

"Thanks." Eddie says

"Thank you." Maranda says

When Eddie was about to take a sip of his drink he looked in to the glass, and pulled out a rock that was sitting in the drink.

"Toons." He said in annoyance and licked the drink of his fingers.

"Hey, that's what you get for ordering a drink called 'Scotch on the Rocks'." Maranda said with a humorous smile.

"Yeah what ever." Eddie replied

"Cigars, cigarettes… Eddie and Maranda Valiant." Said a high femmine voice from behind.

Eddie and Maranda looked back to see a black and white woman in a black dress with no straps or sleeves what's so ever.

"Betty?" They asked in unison

"Long time no see you two."

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked

"Business has been rather slow since cartoons went to color. But I still got it Eddie." She said as she struck a pose.

"Yeah you still got it."

All of a sudden the light went dim and men gathered around the stage howling like wolves and wolf whistling. Marvin Acme was spraying a lot of cologne on him, a wildly happy smile on his face.

"What's up with him?" Maranda asked

"Mr. Acme never misses a night when Jessica performs."

"Got a thing for rabbits does he?" Eddie asked with a half smirk

The room went silent and everyone's eyes were on stage.

Maranda's POV

I watched as the spot light hit the stage and all went silent.

'_Ya had plenty money 1922'_

A femmine leg came from behind the curtain while it slowly opened up. When the curtain was pulled back all the way back, it revealed Jessica Rabbit.

A beautiful red headed toon woman, one side her face was covered by her hair. She was wearing a glittering pink dress with matching pink high heels. All in all she was a woman that would put any other woman's beauty to shame.

As she sang one was dumb enough to try to get closer on stage, and Jessica responded by kicking him off. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough for him to get the message. I looked over to uncle V and saw his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. He leaned over to Betty and asked…

"She's married to Roger Rabbit?" he asked in disbelief

"Yeah, what a lucky girl." Betty said as she closed uncle V's mouth.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him and just watched Jessica's performance. As she came down the isle of the stage, another man stood up almost transfixed. Jessica gently pushed him by the forehead back into his seat. When she came to the edge of the stage Marvin took her hand and helped her down. She came behind him pinching his cheeks, and then took the handkerchief from his shirt pocket and rubbed on his head the same way one would shine a shoe. She walked away with seductive smirk.

When she came to my and uncle V's table, she sat in his lap straightening out his collar, taking off his hat and leaning towards him as if she was about to kiss him! When uncle V began to lean in thinking it was going to happen, she took his hat and shoved it in his face. She then got up and walked around him and sat on the table between him and me. As she sung her finale line of her song she had uncle V by the tie and the two's face's were mere inches apart. As she sang the very last part she loosened her grip and eventually let go. Leaving uncle V wide eyed and staring off into space. The entire club erupted into cheers; mostly they came from the men. I saw that uncle V was breathing heavily, trying to get the air flowing through his lungs again, but he still looked like he was in a daze.

As another penguin waiter came by, I picked up the cup of water on it without him knowing, and poured a little water into my hand. I pulled my hand back, and splashed uncle V in the face. He jumped in surprise and his eyes were closed. He wiped the water from his eyes and looked to me.

"What the hell was that for?!" he asked with a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"To wake you up from your perpetual day dream, that's what. No get that camera ready; we got a job to do." I said a very serious tone.

Uncle V nodded his head in agreement, and left our table when we saw Marvin Acme left his. We followed him backstage where he was standing in front of Jessica's dressing room door with a rather large bouquet of flowers. He knocked on the door waiting patiently for an answer, and there was.

"Who is it?" Jessica asked from the other side of the door. Marvin opened the door and greeted her with smile.

"Jessica dear, never fear, your Marvin is here." He said as he walked in

"Geez, can this guy get any cheesier?" Maranda asked with a hint of annoyance

"Shhh." Uncle V said gesturing for me to be quiet.

As we came towards the door we listened in on what the two were talking about.

"You really rang out the curtain tonight baby. You killed em', you slayed em', you absolutely, positively…"

I zoned out when I heard someone tap uncle V on the back. We turned around to see Bongo with a not so pleased look on his face.

"What'd ya think your doin' chump?Bongo grabbed uncle V by the collar of his coateased look on his face.

er.r the chin and behind the ear. He had the same face as"

"Who you callin' a chump, chimp?"

"Oh now you did it." I said with my arms crossed

Bongo grabbed uncle V by the collar of his coat, and he picked me up by the waist. He brought us to the back door. He set me down and got ready to toss uncle V out the door, witch he did. I heard him crash into the trashcans in the ally way, and I flinched thinking about how that must of hurt. Bongo put his hand on my back and pushed me out the door. I turned to him as he said

"And don't let me catch your uncles peeping face around here again!" He shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

"OOGA-BOGA!" Uncle V said scratching under his arm as if he were a monkey.

"Do you really wanna antagonize him?" I asked my uncle as cleaned off the back of his coat.

"Ah just forget about him."

Uncle V looked over to an open window and we both knew what that room was. We looked to each other at the same time and we nodded our heads in silent agreement, as if we could read each other's minds. We made our way over to the window, once there, uncle V took out the camera and go it ready. I listened to what the two inside were talking about, while uncle V took the pictures.

"Come Jessica, I have everything ready right here, on the bed." Marvin started

"Not tonight Marvin, I've got a head ache." Jessica replied

"Oh but Jessica, you promised." Marvin said as if he were a sad child

"Oh alright, but this time take off that hand buzzer."

With curiosity peeked I stood on top of a create and looked in side the room. When I saw what was going on, I scrambled down from there as fast as possible and my hand smacked over my eyes. Uncle V was taking the last picture as we heard the rest of what happened. At the same time we said the exact same thing.

"You gotta be kidding me?"

…

No POV

"PATTIE CAKE! PATTIE CAKE! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Roger exclaimed in despair while shaking the blinds of Mr. Maroon's office. He got down from that spot and continued his rant while banging his head on Maroon's desk. Maranda felt her heart brake at the sight of her friend in such dismay. Through the entire time they were in Mr. Maroon's office she didn't once leave his side. Trying her best to comfort him with a few side hugs and pats on the back. When she tried to do so again Roger clung to her like a sad child would cling to their mother. She rubbed his back giving him a few words of reassurance that everything would be ok.

"Oh take comfort son, you're not the first one who's wife played Pattie cake on Acme." Maroon said trying to comfort Roger. He handed him a handkerchief and Roger finally let go Maranda and blew his nose, hard. When he was done he gave it back to Mr. Maroon who threw it away in a small black trashcan. Maranda placed her hand on Roger's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I just don't believe. I won't believe it. I can't believe it. I shan't believe it." Roger said trying his best to obviously not believe what he was being told.

"Believe it kid, it's true. I took the picture my self. She played Pattie cake." Eddie said as he handed the pictures to Roger. Maranda took her hand off of Roger knowing now would be a good time to take a step back.

"No, this just can't be. Not my Jessica. Not Pattie cake! This is impossible, it can't be, it's just can't be. Jessica's my wife! IT'S ABSOLUTLEY IMPOSSIBLE!" Roger exclaimed throwing the pictures up in the air while continuing his rant of denial. "Jessica's the light of my life. The apple of my eye. The cream in my coffee."

"Well you better start drinking it black. Because it looks like Acme is taking the cream now." Eddie said while pouring a drink. Maranda threw a glare at her uncle and all he did was take a step back from his niece, knowing all to well what happens when you make Maranda Valiant angry.

"Its hard to believe. Marvin Acme has been my friend and neighbor for thirty years. Who would've thought he was a sugar daddy." Maroon said looking out the window to the ACME factory.

"Someone must have made her do it." Roger said

"Oh here ya go son, drink this. It'll make ya feel better." Maroon said as handed a drink to Roger.

Roger took the glass and let Maroon pour the drink. Once he was done, Roger took it all in one gulp and threw the glass behind him. All of a sudden his eyes started to spiral in different colors, as he turned green, then purple, then back to white. But pressure was building up in his cheeks, like a volcano ready to blow. Maranda took shelter behind Maroon as they both covered their ears. Eddie was left on the sidelines not knowing what was going to happen next.

Then Roger let loose what he was holding back, and shot straight up into the air like a rocket. His head turned into the shape of a trains whistle and he let out a high pitched sound that sounded like a trains whistle, but became higher and higher with each second he was up there. It was so high that some of the glass trophies on Maroon's wall shattered into pieces. And so did the whiskey bottle Eddie was holding. When it was all over, Roger fell back into Maroon's chair and said

"Tanks, I needed that." He said as he fell face first onto the desk like he passed out.

"Roger!" Maranda exclaimed as she ran up to Roger trying to shake him out of his dizzy spell. "Roger, speak to me, say a few syllables. Come on, snap out of it!" Maranda said trying to wake Roger up.

"Son of a b****. Mr. Maroon, I think my work here is done. How about that carrot you owe me?" Eddie said as he wiped of the whiskey on his hands. Maroon nodded in agreement saying 'a deal's and deal' and handed Eddie the other fifty he owed him. Then both of them turned their attention to Roger, who was finally starting to wake up thanks to Maranda.

"Look Roger. I know it seems painful now. But in time you'll find someone new. Won't he Mr. Valiant?"

"Oh heck yeah. A good lookin' guy like that? The dames will be breakin' his door down." Eddie said, Roger suddenly shot up in anger and held Eddie by the collar of his coat, while yelling in his face.

"DAMES?! What dames?! Jessica is the only one for me! You'll see! Will rise above this Piddling Peccadillo! We're going to be happy again! You got that?! HAPPY! CAPTIAL H-A-P-P-I!" And with that said Roger shot out the room and straight through the window.

"Well at least he took it well." Eddie said trying to make heads or tails of the situation. "Maranda I think it's about time you and me went home lets go." Eddie said as he put his arm around Maranda's shoulder and went out the door.

(Time skip)

Back at Eddie's apartment, Eddie finally managed to convince Maranda to go to bed, and when she was fast asleep he sat down at his desk looking through the photos he took. While looking he found the pictures of the film that Deloris said hadn't been developed since their trip to Catalina. He smiled as he found a few pictures of him and Deloris. One of them sitting together under an umbrella, one of him playing a small prank on Deloris while she was asleep and one more of the two of them except Eddie had his arm around her shoulder and they were closer this time.

His smile faded when he found a picture of him and his brother playing uncalalies while walking through water. Another one was of them sitting down enjoying ice cream cones, and the last one was of them standing in the water both holding a little girl that looked like she was about two, maybe three years old. Eddie knew all to well that that little girl was Maranda. He looked over to her still form on the drop down bed he pulled out for her. It was so long since he had seen his little niece so young. After seeing that picture it almost felt like yesterday when she just a little infant just learning to walk. Now she's so much older, and she grew into a beautiful girl like he and his brother thought she would be.

He looked back to the pictures one more time and found one of his brother, Maranda and another girl that looked to be the same age as Deloris, but she looked a year younger. Her hair was in a ponytail and you could see small hints of black in her hair, which was natural since that was her natural hair color; a regular shade of brown with hints of black. She had a plaid bathing suit on and her hair was also curly just like Maranda's and she a happy smile on her face. She sat next to Theodore with his arm around her and little Maranda in his lap. This picture was meant to be like a little vacation family photo, because that woman was Teddy's wife, and Maranda's mother. He can still remember what she was like, and how Teddy made Maranda's name sound close to her mothers, since her mother's name was Mandy. Eddie finally looked away from the pictures tears threating to fall from his eyes. He looked over to his brother's desk, silently mourning about the fact that his brother just wasn't going to be there any more.

On this desk were Theodore's glasses, a smoking pipe, magnifying glass, some pens, a small notebook and a scrapbook filled with all their old cases. A few pictures covered his desk as well. One was of him and Eddie when they graduated from their training as detectives. One was of Theodore on his wedding day, where Eddie was seen as the best man. One was of Theodore and his wife as they left the hospital with a newborn baby girl. Another was with him and Eddie, who now was holding his niece for the first time. And the finale one was of him, Eddie, Deloris, and Mandy, who was holding a now four year old Maranda in her arms, just out side of the door of there building where him and Eddie would officially start their business.


	4. Chapter 3 The murder

Chapter 3. The murder

Morning came, and Eddie was passed out on his desk, lying on the side of his face with a bottle of vodka in his hand. Someone came and let there self's in and came up behind Eddie. He took the empty bottle from Eddie hand, picked up a trashcan and tossed in making a loud crashing sound that woke Eddie up. He set the trashcan down, and Eddie jumped again turning to see whom it was.

"Lieutenant Santino." Eddie said with a hint of disbelief. "Where'd you come from?"

"Gee wiz Eddie, if you needed money so bad why didn't you come to me? And not to mention you put your own niece in a tight spot when you let her play a role in this." Santino said scolding Eddie, like an impatient parent.

"Hey I was against having my niece gettin' involved in this, but you know how stubborn she can be. And big deal if I took a couple dirty pictures, kill me why don't ya?"

"No thanks, I already got a stiff on my hands."

"What'd ya mean?"

"Marvin Acme. The rabbit cacked him last night."

"What?"

"Come on this is something you and your niece need to see."

"Right." Eddie got up from his desk and went over to Maranda, who surprisingly was able to sleep through all that. "Maranda, come on, time to get up." Eddie said as he pulled the covers off of her. Maranda shot up when she felt the blanket get pulled off of her.

"What, what is it?" Maranda said in a tired and slurred voice.

"Get ready were headin' out."

"Ok, ok, I'm up."

Maranda left to get changed into her clothes. She put on a pair of jeans, black and white converses, and thin chain necklace with a silver cross, a blue short sleeve shirt, and finally she brushed out her hair and left it down. She left the room to see Eddie and Santino ready to go.

"Oh, hello Mr. Santino. I didn't know you were here. Guess I didn't see you." She said as she came up to Santino and shook his hand.

"Good to see ya again kid." Santino replied by shaking her hand and patting her on the back. "But listen, your uncle and I have some business that needs to be taken care of, and I think its best if you come along."

"Ok what ever you say."

With that said, they went down stairs and got into Santino's car and went straight for the ACME factory.

(Time skip)

When the three of them arrived at the ACME factory, police cars were everywhere. They surrounded the whole place. The three got out of the car and were beginning to make their way to factories entrance. But Eddie stopped upon seeing a place he hasn't seen for a good amount of time.

"Now what?" Santino asked with annoyance

"It's been a while since I've been this close to Toon Town." Eddie said staring off at the toon city in front of him.

All of a sudden something shot out of the city leaving behind it a trail of smoke. A faint could be heard as the object came closer and closer to the ground. When it was close enough the figure became clear and it was non other than Yosemite Sam. And his backside was on fire.

"OH! MY BISCUITS ARE BURNIN'! FIRE IN THE HATCH!" While he bouncing around in circles, and Eddie and Santino were watching no one noticed Maranda come up behind Yosemite. "GREEN HORNY TOADS THAT SMARTS!" After his said that he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and placed in a small puddle of water. The fire sizzled and turned into steam, Yosemite let out a sigh of relief. Eddie and Santino turned to see it was Maranda who placed him in the puddle.

"Thank ya kindly, Miss Valiant." Yosemite said as he took his hat in a gentle men like manner.

"Not a problem at all Sam." Maranda replied with a smile on her face.

"Alright come on you two, we need to get inside the factory and get this over with." Santino said

Eddie and Maranda soon followed him inside the factory. Once in Santino showed the cops his badge and said that Eddie and Maranda were with him. A few cops surrounded the corners of the factory while a photographer was taking pictures of the crime scene. And the scene was an outline of Marvin Acme's body and a giant green ACME safe was on the head of the outline.

"Just like a toon to drop a safe on a guy's head." Santino said, but noticed that Eddie and Maranda's eyes were wide as they looked at the scene before them. "Sorry Eddie, you and Maranda wait here." Santino said as he walked away to Marvin Acme's office. Eddie and Maranda followed him a little ways and looked up to see Jessica Rabbit being questioned by the cops. Eddie and Maranda's detective instinct started to kick in and they began to look around. Some of the cops and investigators were fooling around with some of the gags they found.

"Hey Chisel, get a load of this." One of the cops said as he held up a toon stick of TNT.

"Ya ever seen one of these." Another cop said as he held up a round, black, rubber like object. He threw it at the wall, and then put his arm through it. The two cops laughed thinking it was funny.

"Hey guys." One of the men, who was probably an investigator, in a light brown suit and derby, held up a toon hammer. He pointed it at Eddie and then suddenly a red boxing glove shot out and nearly hit Eddie, but moved to the side avoiding it completely. When the man tried again he did on the opposite said of Eddie, but his did the same thing, except he went to the right and avoided it again.

"Say didn't you used to be Eddie Valiant? Or did you change your name to Jack Daniels?" The man said earning a few laughs from the cops around him. "Oh and I see you brought your niece with you too." He said as he looked over to Maranda who was looking around not paying attention to what he said.

"Leave my niece outta this." Eddie said in a quiet angry voice.

The men soon backed off and went back to their jobs. Maranda came up to her uncle curious as to what just happened.

"Hey uncle V, what's going on? What were you two just talking about?" Maranda asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Was all Eddie said as he continued to look around.

They went over to the safe, and saw that the rope that was cut to drop the safe had some kind of yellow substance on it.

"What is that?" Eddie asked

"Paint from the glove." The man collecting samples of it said.

"Mr. Valiant." Said a female voice from behind. They turned to see Jessica Rabbit and the moment Eddie made eye contact. Jessica's hand came back and slapped Eddie across the face!

"I hope you're proud of yourself! And those pictures you took." Jessica said walking away with her purse over her shoulder.

During this two officers were getting a medical stretcher with the body of Marvin Acme to go. Unfortunately one of the officers didn't watch where he was going and knocked open a wooden create. It fell over and when the top came off a small herd of toon shoes was let loose. A part of the stretcher came undone dropped down on the right side, moving Acme's body into an upright position. The jolt from the sudden fall made Acme drop something. Eddie looked to the officers seeing as how they were busy with trying to get the toon shoes back into the create. He bent down and was about to pick up the object when the silver end of a cane touched it.

"Ow!" Eddie said as the buzzer zapped him. Maranda came up behind him ready to help, when both her and Eddie's attention went to the owner of the cane.

Their eyes traveled up the cane to see a man with pale skin dressed completely in black, from his hat to his shoes and had pair of black glasses with round lenses witch made it almost impossible to see his eyes. The end of his cane where he held it had a silver skull on it.

"Is this man removing evidence from the scene of a crime?" The man asked

"Of course not judge Doom, Eddie here was just pickin' it up for ya. Weren't ya Eddie?" Santino said as he helped Eddie up and trying to save his tail.

"Hand it over." Judge Doom said holding out his hand

"Sure." Eddie said as he took the buzzer and made Doom meet it in the palm of his hand. Doom was shocked as the buzzer made contact.

"It's their number one seller." Eddie said in a joking manner.

Doom looked mad at first, but a smile came to his face as he said, "It would appear that working for a toon has rubbed off on you mister Valiant."

"I wasn't working for a toon. I was working for R. K. Maroon."

"Yes, we interrogated Mr. Maroon, and he said that rabbit became quite agitated when you showed him the pictures. The rabbit said that one way or another he and his wife were going to be happy. Were those not his exact words?"

"Hey pal do I look like a sonographer to you?"

"Shut your yap Eddie, the mans a judge?" Santino said trying to get Eddie to be serious

"That's alright lieutenant, from the smell of him, I'd say it was the booze talking." Doom said as he to a step back at straightened up. "But it doesn't matter if I get his cooperation either way, my men will find him."

As if on que, a large black car with whites words on the side that said 'Toon Patrol' crashed through the door of the factory, luckily no one got hurt. They came a screeching halt and the car stopped sideways.

"Weasels?" Maranda and Eddie asked at the same time.

"Yes, I find that they have a special gift for the work."

"Alright ya mugs, FALL OUT!" Said one of the weasels that exited the car.

As each weasel came out, they were all different in size shape and color. The first one, who looked like the leader of the group, was in a pink zoot suit, a matching pink hat, with spats on his feet. The second one was a green weasel and his trousers were pulled up to his chest. And out of all the weasels his fur was the darkest color. The third was a blue weasels in a pale blue button up shirt with a black vest and loose tie, plus he was the tallest of the group. He also had one to many cigarettes in his mouth and pale blue hat with a black stripe going around it to match his out fit. The fourth one looked like the craziest one of all. His fur was a regular shade of brown like the leader, but on top of his head his fur became pointed and spikey. His eyes swirled around in different colors and he had and insane smile on his face showing his rather sharp teeth. What he wore only added to the fact that he was crazy, because he wore a white straight jacket and the arms were unlocked so he could move freely. The finale member was another weasel with ordinary brown fur, but he was probably the biggest in the gang. He wore a blue t-shirt with white vertical stripes and pair of red convers, and a red beanie that had a small propeller on his head. He also carried with him a wooded baseball bat with a sharp nail in it at the top.

All in all, they made a strange team, and yet somehow manage to make it work.

"Did you find the rabbit?" Doom asked the weasels

"Don't worry Judge, we got 'deformants' all over the city. We'll find him." Said the leader of the gang.

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea where the rabbit might be Mr. Valiant?"

"Have you tried Walawala or Cococamung? Because I hear Cococamung is supposed to be very nice this time of year." Said Maranda just before Eddie could get the chance to say something. Everyone's attention was turned to Maranda who was leaning on the Toon Patrol's car.

"Hey what'd ya think your… Maranda Valiant." Smartass began but soon a look of recognition came to his face.

"How ya doin' SA?" Maranda said with a smirk on her face.

"Just fine, it's been a while since the last time we saw you. Last time we did, you were just a little squirt."

"Well that's what happens when one isn't allowed to come to Toon Town anymore." Maranda responded

"Good to see you again_ hermana._" Greasy said standing next to Maranda

"You too _hermano._" Maranda replied with a smile

Pretty soon all of the members were gathered around Maranda, each one talking like old friends that haven't seen each other in years. All Psycho did was jump and hug her around the waist and purred as if he were a cat. Maranda laughed a little and hugged him back.

"You mind tellin' me how your niece knows them?" Santino whispered to Eddie.

"Look long story cut short, me and my brother were investigating another crime in Toon Town, and Maranda came with us. And this happened when she was about six maybe seven years old. Some how we got separated and me and Teddy were lookin' everywhere for her, except when we did find her, it was those mugs that brought her to us."

"What?!" Santino nearly yelled

"Shhh! They didn't hurt her; in fact they didn't lay a finger on her to my surprise. They didn't bargain for her or anything they just let her go."

"So nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Wow. I knew your niece got along with toons, but I didn't think the weasels would get along with her."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Doom yell.

"WILL YOU WEASELS GET BACK TO WORK!" Judge Doom yelled. The weasels flinched and scrambled in different directions. Maranda rolled her eyes and went back to stand next to her uncle.

"As for you young lady, I'm surprised that neither you or your uncle won't be more cooperative. A human being has just been murdered by a toon. Don't you appreciate the magnitude of that?" Doom asked coming face to face with Maranda. Witch wasn't too difficult, seeing as how she was inch taller than her uncle. Suddenly they heard a squeaking sound and the four of them looked down to see one of the toon shoes that got lose from the create next to judge Doom.

"Since I've had Toon Town under my jurisdiction for some time, my goal has been to rake in the insanity, and the only way to do that is make toons respect the law." Doom said as he placed another glove over his hand, and bent down to pick up the shoe.

When he picked it up the shoe struggled a bit in his grip but it useless to fight back anyway. He went over to the Toon Patrol's car as they opened the back door to reveal a large container.

"How did that gargoyle get to be a judge?" Eddie asked

"Spread a bunch of semolians around Toon Town a couple years back, bought the election." Santino explained

"Yeah, what's that?" Maranda asked joining the conversation.

They watched as Doom popped the lid on the barrel and inside was sick green looking substance with hints of yellow crust attached to the walls of the barrel, and had a horrible smell.

"Remember how we always thought that there wasn't a way to kill a toon?"

"Yeah." Eddie and Maranda said in unison

"Well Doom found a way." Santino whispered to the two. "Turpentine, acetone, and benzene. He calls it 'The Dip.'"

"I will catch the rabbit Mr. Valiant. Then I will try him, convict him… and execute him." Doom said as he brought the shoe over the vat of 'dip'. He slowly placed the shoed into the dip and he slowly began to dissolve into it. Santino looked away and Maranda covered her eyes with one hand and looked away. Eddie watched in horror with wide eyes as the shoe dissolved and evaporated to steam.

When the steam started to clear, Doom's glove was coated in red ink, but resembled human blood. The crazy weasels laughed in a psychotic manner while the others snickered.

"That's one dead shoe, eh boss?" Greasy said out loud.

"They aren't kid gloves, Mr. and Miss Valiant. This is how we handle things in Toon Town. I believe the two of you would understand that above all."

Maranda growled in the back of her throat, anger slowly rising to the surface. She silently vowed that this guy was going to pay. But she had to do it without letting another toon get hurt, and that meant the weasels too.


	5. Chapter 4 The Facts of The Case

Chapter 4. The facts of the case.

Eddie and Maranda made there way back to their apartment, still trying to process the day's events. When they came to the floor they were coming to, in front of their door was a woman in a light blue button up shirt and white shorts with white high heels, she also had a white hat which was decorated with different kinds of flowers. Eddie couldn't help but stare and Maranda rolled her eyes at that. They then noticed she had a lighter in her hand and was about to put it in the baby carriage!

"HEY, HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Eddie yelled trying to stop the woman. Maranda went to check on the kid, but surprisingly didn't see any ordinary baby. It was baby Herman. He looked up to Maranda then Eddie, blew a puff of smoke in his face.

"I've tried to get him to stop, but he just won't listen to me." The woman said as she straightened out the blankest in the carriage.

"Ah, what'da you know ya dumb broad, you got the I.Q. of a rattle." Herman said, "Say are you two the Valiants?" he asked turning his attention to Eddie and Maranda.

"Yeah." They answered in unison

"I wanna talk to you two about the Acme murder."

"Psst. Hey doll, why don't run down stairs and get me a **(Ok to b honest I don't know what he said, so I kind a wanna skip it. But if anyone knows what he said, it would be much appreciated if you PM me to tell me KK)**" Herman asked

He slapped her on her backside and she exclaimed, "Ok, ok, I'm goin'." She said as she walked away.

"A real ladies man huh?" Maranda asked with her hands on her hips.

"My problem is I got a fifty year old lust and a three year old dinky."

"Yeah must be tough." Eddie responded

"Look Valiant, the rabbit didn't kill Acme. I should know, he's a dear friend of mine. I tell ya you two; the whole thing stinks like yesterdays diapers. Look at this!" Baby Herman pulled out a newspaper and handed it to Eddie while he and Maranda took a look at what it said. "The papers say that Acme left no will. That's a load a succotash! Any toon knows that Acme left a will. He promised to leave Toon Town to use toons. That will is the reason he got bumped off."

"Has anyone ever seen this will?" Eddie asked

"Uh, no. But he gave us his solemn oath." Herman replied. Eddie began to get angry and took of the brakes that held the carriage in place and turned him around while saying.

"If you think, that that joker can do anything solemn the gags on you pal."

"I just figured since you were the one that got my buddy in trouble, you should be the one to help him out." Eddie and Maranda looked to each other then back to Baby Herman. "I could pay ya. Both of ya." Eddie couldn't take it anymore and began to push the carriage forward.

"Save your money for a pair of elevator shoes!" Eddie said as he pushed the carriage forward.

"NO WAIT VALIANT!" Too little, too late. The carriage went down the hall and crashed into the woman that was looking after Herman. She fell on impact and Baby Herman dropped his cigar. After which he let out a loud cry, which Eddie and Maranda ignored completely and then went inside their apartment.

Eddie sat down at his desk laying the newspaper down. Knowing Eddie Maranda got him a drink and set it down in front of the paper. Then she went to sit down in a chair near the window, opened up a book and began to read.

"It ain't me or Maranda's fault the rabbit got him self in trouble." Eddie said to his self as he took the drink Maranda gave him. "All I did was take a couple of lousy pictures." He said as began to take off the straps on his shoulders. As he bent down he looked through the glass that was over the newspaper and saw something he didn't notice before. He picked up the glass and tried to use it like a magnifying glass, but when that didn't quite work he used the actual thing, and got a better look at it. He saw that it was Mr. Acme's will!

'Baby was right.' Eddie thought, but then another thought accord to him. He didn't need Maranda saying that Baby Herman was right and they shouldn't stop now. But if there was a will, then what did it have to do with everything else? 'Ah, to hell with it.' He thought ending his mental battle with facts. He got out of his chair and pulled down his drop down bed. He sat down kicked off his shoes and layed down. Little did he realize he wasn't alone when he layed down. When he turned over on his side, he came nose to nose with none other than Roger Rabbit! When they looked each other in the eye, they screamed and jumped out of the bed.

"ROGER!" Maranda yelled with a huge smile on her face. She rushed up to Roger and pulled him into a tight hug. "Your ok, thank goodness! I thought something terrible happened to you!" Maranda exclaimed, as her hug grew tighter.

"Maranda… can't… breath… hug… too tight!" Roger said going limp in her hold.

"Oh sorry." Maranda said as she loosened her grip.

"HEY!" Eddie yelled at the two. Roger jumped in fright and this time he held onto Maranda in fear.

"How the hell did you even get in here?!"

"Through the mail slot. I thought it would be best if I waited inside. Seeing as how I'm wanted for murder!"

"No kidding! Just talking to you can get me into wrap for even betting… Wait a minute." Eddie started but came to realize one important detail. "Does anyone know you're here?"

"No body, not a soul, except uh…" Roger began but became nervous.

"Who?!" Eddie asked getting even angrier, if possible.

"Well, ya see…" Roger finally let go of Maranda and jumped onto the bed as Eddie and Maranda listened to what he had to say. "I didn't know where you're office was! So I asked the newsboy, he didn't know. So I asked the fireman, the green grocer, the butcher, the baker, they didn't know! But the liquor store guy, he knew." Eddie then grabbed Roger by the scruff of his neck and his back and picked him up!

"In other words the whole damn town knows you're here!" Eddie said

"Uncle V, stop!" Maranda said as she tried to stop her uncle.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE, TAKE IT EASY WILL YA?!" Roger shouted as he was being dragged away. "EDDIE, PLEASE, YOUR MAKEN A MISTAKE, I DIDN'T KILL ANYBODY, I SWEAR! THIS WHOLE THING IS A SET UP! A SCAM, A FRAM JOB! OUCH! EDDIE I COULD NEVER HURT ANYBODY! OW! MY WHOLE PURPOSE IN LIFE IS… TO MAKE… PEOPLLLLEEE… LLLAAAUUGGHH!" While Eddie was pulling on Roger to get him off the door, his legs stretched further and further until he flew off the door making Eddie fall backwards. Maranda stepped in just in time to catch Roger and help him sit up straight on the bed. Once Roger was up on his feet again he was behind Maranda as she tried to shield him from her uncles rage. "Ok ok sure, I admit it. I did get pretty steamed when you showed me those pictures of Jessica. So I ran over to the 'Ink and Paint Club'." Eddie tried to catch Roger again but Maranda pulled him out of the way just in time and then placed him back on the bed. "But she wasn't in her dressing room. So I wrote her a lover letter."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! You're telling me, that in a fit of jealousy, you wrote your wife a love letter?"

"That's right! I knew she was just an innocent victim of circumstance."

"Awww, Roger that is so sweet." Maranda said as she clapped her hands together

"Yeah its sweet alright. I bet you did the old 'lipstick on the mirror' routine too, didn't ya?" Eddie asked still on the floor.

"Lipstick yes, mirror no. I found a nice clean sheet of paper. 'Dear Jessica, how do I love thee. Let me count the ways. One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand, four-one thousand…" Roger began to read as he jumped up and down while reading off the numbers. Maranda put her hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles. To her, this was the cutest thing in the world.

"Why didn't you just leave the letter there?" Eddie asked as he finally got up and off the floor.

"Obviously a poem of this power and sensitivity…" Roger said, but then yelled in pain as Eddie grabbed him by the ears and moved him out of the way. "Must be read in person. So I went home to wait to for her, but the weasels was there waitin' for me, so… so I ran!"

"So why come to me?! I'm the one that took the pictures of your wife!" Eddie exclaimed holding another drink in his hand

"Yeah, and your also the one that helps all these toons. Every body knows that when a toons in trouble, there's only one place to go. 'Valiant and Valiant'. Plus each toon got to meet the one and only Maranda Valiant, the one girl that loves toons more than anything." Roger said as he looked over Theodore's desk.

"Not anymore." Eddie said lowly ready to take a sip of his drink. When he saw that Roger was about to sit down in the chair of the desk, he blew a gasket.

"GET OUTTA THAT CHAIR!" He shouted

Roger's tail was shaking with fear, but he eventually took his hand away from the chair leaving his fingerprints behind, showing how dusty it really was.

"That's my brothers chair."

"Yeah, where is your brother anyway? You would think he would come to see he own daughter. That, and he looks like a sensitive and sober fellow." When Roger said that Maranda looked away from the two, and crestfallen look on her face. Eddie must have seen the look on her face, cause his anger grew again.

"That's it, I'm callin' the cops!" Eddie said picking up the phone and ready to dial nine-one-one.

"Fine! Go ahead! Call the cops! I come here askin' for your help and what'd ya do? Ya turn me in! NO, NO, don't feel guilty about me. So long! And thanks for nothin'!" Roger said dramatically as went through one door next to the bed and closed it behind him. A few books and paper fell when the door slammed shut.

"That the closet! Stupid." Eddie said as he hung up the phone and got up out of his chair to get Roger out of the closet.

When he opened the door, he saw only coats on racks, and a few old boxes at the top of the closet. He looked back to Maranda to see if she saw what he saw. She shrugged her shoulders as if saying 'don't look at me, I don't know where he went'. He looked back and took one step inside. All of a sudden Roger emerged from one the coats, with a fedora and chiseled chin, like some big strong cop.

"Eddie Valiant." He said as he brought out a pair of handcuffs. "Your under arrest." He said as he made his signature sound. Eddie swung his arm around and Roger landed on his feet back on the bed.

"Idiot! I got no keys to these cuffs." Eddie said in a dangerously angry voice.

All of a sudden the three of them could hear a siren start to blare. Roger jumped over to the window dragging Eddie with him. Roger looked through the blinds, and then he pulled them up to get a completely clear picture of what was outside. It was the Toon Patrol! They could hear Smartass's voice saying 'get the lead out already! Move it, would ya, move it!'. Roger screamed in terror and yelled.

"IT'S THE TOON PATROL!" He said as he went back Theodore's desk. "HIDE ME, YOU GUYS! P-P-P-PLEASE!" He said as he jumped into the bottom drawer of the desk. His head popped out in the top one. "Remember, you never saw me."

"GET OUTTA THERE!" Eddie yelled as he yanked Roger out of the drawer.

"PLEASE, DON'T LET THEM FIND ME EDDIE!" Roger said as he was placed on the top of the desk. "Come on Eddie, you and Maranda are my only hope!"

'Open up in the name of the law!' Smart Ass's voice said as the silhouettes of him and the other members of the gang could be seen.

"Please Eddie. You know there's no justice for toons anymore. IF the weasels get their hands on me, I'm as good as dipped!" Roger pleaded as he put his hand together in a pleading manner.

"Please uncle V, we gotta help him! None of this is his fault! Please, please, PLEASE! We gotta help him!" Maranda said coming next to Roger with the same pleading face.

'Don't make us play ruff Valiant, we just want the rabbit.' Smartass's voice said as the knob of the door was being jiggled violently.

"What are we gonna Eddie? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Roger asked still shaking.

"What's all this we stuff? They just want the rabbit." Eddie said as he looked from Roger to Maranda. "Maranda, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"I think I am." Maranda said with a smile on her face.

B-B-B-B-B-BANG!

The sound of Wheezy's tommy gun was heard blowing the knob off the door. The knob fell to the floor and the weasels looked inside, taking a cautious first step into the apartment. They were met with nothing but an empty room.

"Looks like they gave us the slip, huh boss?" Greasy asked

"Naa, Valiants got'em stashed somewhere." Smartass said as he went in further. He went up the stair that led to a small kitchen. "Hold it right there!" Smart Ass exclaimed, his gun pointed at the ready. At first he thought he saw Eddie Valiant, but he saw someone different. Maranda.

"Hey there SA, didn't hear ya come in. Make your self at home." Maranda said as she looked over her shoulder to see him, but turned back to the sink. Smartass pulled up a chair next to Maranda and stood on it to come up to her height.

"Alright Maranda, out with it, where's the rabbit?" He asked placing his face next to hers.

"I haven't seen him." She replied without even giving him a glance. Smartass looked down to the sink, and took a sniff.

"What's in there?" He asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Uncle V's laundry." Maranda said as she pulled out a wet black sock from the soapy water. Smartass instantly pulled his face back, covering his nose in disgust.

"Geez, M." He said as he pointed his face away from the sink.

All of a sudden their attention was snapped to the others as Greasy howled in pain. He jumped up and down on one foot as the other one had a mousetrap on it. The rest of the patrol just laughed at Greasy's predicament. Maranda on the other hand felt a little guilty, because she placed that trap there, to keep any of them from going through the closet, because that's where she hid Eddie and Roger. And yes, she did want to protect Roger, but that doesn't mean that she wants to hurt the Toon Patrol either. She glanced as Smartass who was giving her a suspicious look, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry, we have a bit of a mouse problem." Maranda lied. "But you know how it is. I mean pest problems, what are ya gonna do right?" Maranda said with a nervous laugh. Smartass only cocked one eyebrow as if he were saying 'are you serious?' "Uh… I'm just gonna go and… help him out." Was all Maranda said as she made her way over to Greasy who managed to keep still long enough for her to come over. Maranda took the mousetrap and lifted the spring off of Greasy's foot. He slid right out and sighed in relief as he rubbed his sore foot.

"_Gracias hermana_." Greasy said as he started to walk again

"_De nada, no es un problema en absoluto_." Maranda replied.

"Look, Maranda" Smartass started as he came up behind her. "The boys and I don't want no trouble. And we really don't wanna see you get inta trouble. In fact, all we want is to leave you out of it completely." Surprisingly, Smartass managed to talk normally when he was with Maranda. "So what'd ya say M? Help out your old pals, for old times 'sack'?" Well almost normal.

"Sake, SA. And I'm sorry, but I really haven't seen him since the night me and uncle V saw him with Mr. Maroon. The night before the murder." Maranda said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

The two looked each other in the eye. Like one was trying to read the others mind. Eventually one gave up, and thankfully it was Smartass.

"Alright, but I'm tellen ya, try your best ta stay outta this. None of us wanna see ya get hurt." Was all he said as he patted Maranda on the shoulder, and headed for the door. "Come on boys, lets amscray." As they left each member either gave her a pat on the shoulder or the back, Wheezy actually ruffled her hair a bit. Psycho hugged her from behind. Maranda couldn't help but smile at the crazy weasel. She would never tell, but secretly, Psycho was her favorite. When he let go, he ran out the door, catching up with his team. Maranda let out a sigh of relief and stood up.

She went over to the closet door and opened it. Eddie stumbled out, while Roger fell head first on the floor then flipped over onto his back. She kneeled down near the two.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked with a look of concern.

"Don't worry, we're alright." Eddie said as he started to stand up. "But stuffin' me in the closet with the rabbit, was not what I was thinkin'." He said as he came to his full height and looked at her with a stern look on his face.

"Sorry, I had to act fast when I heard the gun shot." Maranda replied.

"Well Maranda, what ever that was, it was swell! You saved my life! How can I ever repay ya?!" Roger exclaimed as jumped up into Maranda's arms.

"HOLD IT!" Eddie shouted. Roger and Maranda jumped in surprise. "If your about to do what I think your gonna do to thank her, you better THINK AGAIN!" Eddie half shouted looking at Roger with a glare.

"Oh leave him alone uncle V. He's a toon, its what they do." Maranda said managing to make her uncle calm down. "Besides, Roger doesn't have to repay me at all. His thanks, is thanks enough." Maranda said with a smile as she placed a small kiss on his cheek. Roger turned a light shade of pink, and his ears covered his eyes in embarrassment. She laughed a little at that as she set him down.

"You ever think you're too nice for your good?" Eddie asked with an irritated huff.

"Can I help that I love all the toons, and Roger just happens to be one of my favorites?" Maranda said with her hands behind her back, a smile still on her face.

"You and your love for toons." Eddie said rolling his eyes. "Anyway, we need ta find a place to hide Roger while I find the facts of this case."

"Why not over at aunt Deloris's bar. You know that little room that no one knows about except for you, me, and her."

"I don't know…"

"Uncle V, come on! What other choice do we have?"

"Alright, alright, I get it. But we're gonna need to find a way to get him in there without someone callin' the cops on him."

Maranda looked over to Eddie's rather large overcoat. "I think I have an idea."


	6. Chapter 5 A place to hide

**A/N: Hello, I ****apologize if this chapter is a bit short, but the next one, i know you guys are gonna do back flips for it, but for now enjoy this TTFN ;D**

* * *

Ch. 5 A place to hide

Maranda's POV

So far, so good. The idea uncle V and me worked out was doing pretty good; we just have to keep it up. We agreed that uncle V would sneak Roger into the bar by hiding him in his overcoat. Right now we were walking up the stair into the bar, uncle V had to keep a tight hold on the coat to keep Roger inside. I could still hear his muffled yelling, probably for him to be let out. Uncle V kept askin' him to stop kickin'. Once we were in uncle V tried to get aunt Deloris's attention. By shouting her name.

"Deloris. Deloris! DELORIS!" He finally shouted.

When he got her attention I pulled him over to the side so everyone wouldn't lookin' at us.

"Hey Eddie! Looks like you made the front page!" One of the men at the bar said holding up a newspaper.

"Yeah, guess I had a helpin' hand."

Roger probably couldn't take it anymore because his head shot up and took in the fresh air. Uncle V tried his best to get him back down, but Roger was fighting back in a way. When he finally got him down aunt Deloris was right behind us as uncle V turned to face her.

"So tell me Eddie, was that a rabbit you shoved in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" she said with a smirk on her face.

I covered my mouth to stop the laughs from leaking through. Uncle V shot me a short glare but focused his attention back on Deloris. "Cut the jokes Deloris I've had a very hard day." He said as we made our way to the 'other room'.

Deloris was at a wall and twisted the light on it to the right, the sound of a lock undoing was heard and the wall opened up like a door. Roger chose that time to try and escape again.

"WOOO! Jeepers Eddie! That almost killed me!" he exclaimed while being held by the ears by uncle V. "Say what is this some kind of a secret room?"

"It's a rockgut room. We use them when pulled over for prohibition."

"Oh I get! A gym mill, a speakeasy, a hooch parlor." Roger said as he started naming. "HEY! Look at this a spy hole! Jeepers Eddie, this'll be a great place to hide!" Roger said a he looked out the spy hole in the wall. His eyes must have stretched out to look around, because I heard a glass bottle be knocked over.

"Roger, you need to calm down, and take it easy." I said as I came up to him and uncle V and pulled them away from the wall and over to a small table. Deloris closed the spy hole before anyone could see.

While uncle V and Roger were seated I looked through the tools and got a small saw.

"Here, uncle V this should help ya get outta of those cuffs." I said handing him the saw.

"Eddie what's going on? I thought you said you'd never take another case again! What did ya have a change of heart?" Deloris asked in a hint of anger in her voice.

"Nothins' changed! Somebodies made a patsy outta me, and I'm gonna find out who!" Uncle V retorted as he started to saw the cuff. I had a feeling it was going to be a minute because the chest that he was using for a table was rocking back and forth.

"Hold still will ya?" Uncle V said Roger who was just watching from the side. Just as I was about to come and help him, Roger slipped his hand out of the cuff and held down the chest's corners so it would stop moving.

"Does this help?" He asked as if nothing happened

"Yeah thanks." Uncle V said not realizing what happened yet. I sighed and face palmed while shaking my head. Knowing the volcano was about to blow. Uncle V then stopped sawing and looked at Roger with a glare. Roger had a nervous smile on his face as he slipped his hand back into the cuff.

"Do you mean ta tell me you could've taken your hand outta that cuff at anytime?!" he asked the anger boiling.

"No, not at any time. Only when it was funny!" Roger said as he made a b-line to get out of uncle V's reach. He shot past me and aunt Deloris and into the spinning chair.

"Come on Eddie! Where's your sense of humor?"

"Is he always this funny, or only on days he's wanted for murder?" Deloris asked plainly while grabbing the light that was swinging back and forth.

"I'd say he's funny no matter what the circumstance is." I said to aunt Deloris. She had an amused smile on her face when I said that.

"Look my philosophy is this, 'if you don't have a good sense of humor, your better off dead'."

"Your just gonna make it your wish, unless I find out what happened to this." Uncle V said tossing a folded piece of paper to us. Aunt Deloris caught is with ease and opened it up.

"What is it Eddie?" Roger asked looking my and aunt Deloris's shoulder to see. The picture was a close up of Mr. Acme's pocket, and what was in it.

"Mr. Acme's will." Roger said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So what's the scheme Eddie?"

"I don't think they got to the will."

"But how do you know?"

"Because they were still looking for it after the murder."

"So you think the whole thing was just a setup?"

"Well what I do think is that they played the part of Acme a sound mind and Roger's wife a sound body."

"Hey! I resent that fact." Roger said holding a hammer in his hands waving it threatingly at Eddie; luckily aunt Deloris took it out of his hand and set it down.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Deloris asked as she came to sit next to uncle V.

"Maybe you could head down town and check the probate."

"Yeah, check the probate!" Roger exclaimed, "Why my uncle Thumper had a problem with his probate, and he had to take these big pills, and drink lots a water."

I blew a raspberry by accident and bent over trying to keep my laughter down the best I could.

"Not 'PROSTATE', you idiot, 'PROBATE'!" Uncle V said, by this time I was panting trying to get some air back in my lungs.

"Let me get his straight. You think that my boss R. K. Maroon, dropped a safe on Mr. Acme's head, just so he could get his hands on TOON TOWN!" Roger asked. Uncle V finally got through the cuff and it snapped off.

"Yep! That's my hunch." Uncle V said as he stood up and grabbed his coat. "Uh… can he stay here for a few days?" He asked looking over to Roger. He was using a metal file running it through his ear and came out on the other side.

"He's not gonna do anything crazy is he?" Deloris asked

"Hey, if you guys are worried about him, I'll stay look after him. Besides, who can you two trust to look after a toon, other than me?" I asked coming to stand next to Roger.

"I don't know Maranda." Eddie said with uncertainty written all over his face.

"Please uncle Eddie, you can trust me on this can't you?" I said putting my hands together in a pleading way. And I only called him uncle Eddie, when I'm trying to be cute, or trying to convince him I can do something on my own. Or if it's the worst case scenario and it looks like were about to meet our doom. I could see how he began to tense up, trying to look at anything but me. So I pulled out the big guns and used the puppy eyes look. He groaned in frustration.

"Alright, alright! You can look after him, but make sure he isn't seen by anyone. Understand?"

"Yes sir, uncle V, sir!" I said saluting to him.

"At ease soldier." He replied with a smile and saluting back. "I'll see ya when I get back, ok."

"Ok, thanks uncle V." I said as I hug my uncle before he left. He hugged me back and rested his hand on the back of my head. We heard someone sniff and we looked to see Roger with watery eyes, he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and blew his nose.

"I'm sorry, it's just such a sweet sight." He said as he blew again.

I laughed a little and let go of my uncle as he did the same.

"Alright, stay outta trouble, and I'll be back soon okay?" Uncle V asked looking me in the eye. I could see a trace of concern in his eyes. He did trust me, but he just doesn't want anything bad to happen to me.

"Don't worry, I'm tough girl. Besides, I take after my uncle." I said with a bright smile on my face.

"That's my girl." He said ruffling my hair. And with that said he and aunt Deloris went out the door leaving just Roger and me.

"Well Roger, looks like it's just you and me for a while."

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked me. A smirk came to my face and I pulled out a deck of playing cards from my coat pocket.

"Fancy a game of cards?"

Ok I admit I might of picked up a few bad habits from my uncle, for instants because of him I know how to play poker. And to be truthful I never, NEVER, leave home with out my lucky deck of playing cards. Just incase I'm the situation I'm in right now. And from the looks of it Roger and me were going to be here for a little while.

* * *

**Remember to R&R**

**Maranda: and to save us as one of your fav or place us on you alerts**

**mchap1154: thank you Maranda**

**Both: See Ya Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 6 A look into the Past

**A/N: Ok here's the next chapter. Beware the fluff and cuteness.**

* * *

Chapter 6. A look into the Past, and a view laughs

No PoV.

Roger and Maranda played a few games with the cards for about three and a half hours. To Rogers surprise she knew a lot and he means a LOT, of gambling games. This surprised him very much because he and Beatrice have been friends since she was a little kid and during that time she didn't even know what the word gamble meant.

"Jeepers Maranda, when did ya get so good at poker games?"

"I might have picked up a thing or two when I was little… three tens you lose." Maranda said as she laid down her three tens.

"Maranda you are the luckiest girl I've ever seen. By the way, who taught ya how to play all these card games?"

Maranda tensed up a little bit when she started to collect the cards and shuffle them. Her eyes were glued to the ground she didn't even have to look when she shuffled the cards as she did it effortlessly. Roger could see she was getting nervous, what he didn't understand was why.

"Maranda are you feeling ok?"

"Roger, you and me are friends right?"

"Naturally."

"And I can tell you anything because you're my best friend right?"

"Well yeah… I guess."

"If I tell you how I know all these card and gambling games, do you promise to keep it between m and you."

"Sure thing Maranda. I promise." Roger said putting his right hand over his heart and his left hand in the air.

Maranda smiled at his actions and was ready to say something she didn't tell her own parents or uncle. "Okay, here it goes… the reason why I'm so good at this is… because… of… the weasels."

"THE WEASELS!" Roger yelled but was cut off by Maranda as she covered his mouth with both of her hands.

"Shhhh! Keep it down, will ya?"

Roger only continued to scream while Maranda kept his mouth covered. She was growing irritated and gave a glare to Roger, which never did before.

"Roger, listen to me. I am going to take my hand away from your mouth and your going to calm down understand?" She asked, Roger nodded his head quickly.

"Thank you." She sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Maranda, but how the heck do you know the weasels?!" Roger exclaimed with wide eyes.

"They are not as bad as you think they are. They're just a little misguided. I'm sure that if they didn't listen to judge Doom, they'd be better people… I mean weasels."

"That doesn't answer the question ya know."

"Ok, look, the thing is… A long time ago when I was little, I came with my father and uncle V on one of their investigations in Toon Town. It reminds me of the time you and me first met."

"Oh yeah, that was a fun time wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I remember how I met you after you were done with one of your cartoons. My dad and uncle V were talking to Mr. Maroon, and I wondered around a bit. Then I bumped into you."

"And your still as pretty now then you were back then."

Maranda blushed a little, but still continued her story. "Thank you. Ya know when you and me got to talking it wasn't long until we started to mess around."

"But boy was that a mistake."

"What? Big deal if we crashed through the wall while messing with that Acme vacuum. How was I supposed to know it was unstable?"

"Its an Acme product, isn't that obvious?"

"Hey I as little and I didn't know any better."

"Well the important thing was that no one got hurt. Your dad and Eddie looked almost ready to kill when they were waiting for you to come back from the doctor."

"I only had a few scrapes and bruises. I was fine; they didn't have to take me to the hospital. Besides, that was probably the funniest thing I ever did."

"Well I can't argue with that… But were getting off topic, back to the weasels."

"Oh yeah, anyway I was still young and didn't know any better, so I still wondered around a lot. But this time I wondered off a little too far. Because I got separated from my dad and uncle."

"So what happened?"

"Well…"

(Flash back)

_A six-year-old Maranda walked down the dark alleys of Toon Town. She was in a long sleeve dark blue shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans and black and white converses. Her hair was down and completely curled. Her bright green looked on helplessly as she kept trying to find a way back to her father and uncle._

_She stumbled as she looked for anything familiar so she could find her way._

"_DADDY! UNCLE V!" She yelled. Only receiving the echoes of her yelling. She could feel tears starting to build up in her eyes. She was lost, alone, and afraid. Not knowing what to do she sat on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry softly._

_She suddenly heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Fear started to take over and out of instinct she stood up on her two feet and tried to find a place to hide. She dove behind a couple of trashcans and waited for whatever was coming to leave. She heard the footsteps come by; stop for a moment, then went on. Soon the footsteps started to fade out. She peeked over the tops of the trashcans and looked around. Not a soul was in sight. She came out from behind the trashcans and started to go on down the alley._

_Suddenly she was hoisted into the air by the back of shirt. She screamed in terror and started to struggle in the hold._

"_Hey, hey, take it easy squirt." Said the voice that was holding her. She stopped her struggling to see the source of the voice. She then came face to face with a weasel wearing a pink zoot suit. He was a bit taller than her, which explained why she was so far off the ground. She probably came up to his shoulder and no higher._

"_Please, don't hurt me, I just wanna go home." Maranda pleaded her eyes shut tight and trembling slightly._

"_Alright come on, none of the water 'werks'." He said as he put her down. She was on her knees and trembling slightly. He could hear her not-so silent sobs as she wiped her tears away. He didn't even know who this girl was and yet he felt a pang of sympathy for her. He kneeled down next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder; she jumped slightly, surprised at the act. "You ok kid?" He asked looking her in the eye. But what happened next caught him off guard._

_She moved forward at top speed and hugged him tight. She buried her face in his chest still sobbing. Still too shocked at what just happened all he did was look down at the girl that was holding onto him so desperately, like if she let him go he would disappear. Eventually he regained his composure and let an extremely rare smile, and it was a genuine smile, work its way onto his face. He placed one hand on her head and the other on her back._

"_Don't worry kid, its ok, it's ok." He said trying his best to calm her down. "Listen why don't you tell me what your doin' all the way out here."_

"_I-I… I was separated from my dad and my uncle. I just want my dad."_

"_What's your name kid?"_

"_Maranda Valiant."_

'_VALIANT?!' He mentally shouted. "You mean you're the kid of Toon Town's best detective?" he asked looking her in the eye. She nodded her head._

_He thought this over for a minute and looked back to her. He saw how afraid she was, how she just wanted to go back to her folks. Even though he didn't like the Valiants, he didn't want to see this kid get hurt._

"_Alright, listen, how about me and my boys help ya out? And get ya back to your old man?"_

"_You would really do that?" Maranda asked becoming excited_

"_Yeah, why not." He said with a nonchalant smile on his face. The air was knocked out of his lungs when Maranda jumped onto him and hugged him tight around the neck._

"_Thank you! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" She repeated._

"_OK, kid… loosen ya grip, would ya." He said gasping for air._

"_Sorry." She said as she let him go._

"_Geez, strong grip for such a little kid. Come on, me and the boys will get ya back to ya dad."_

"_Hey just one more thing, you learned my name, by I didn't get yours."_

_He froze in place and became a very tense. He knew his name wasn't exactly something a kid like her should hear at such a young age. So he improvised. "Uh… Just call me SA. Alright?"_

"_Ok." She said with a small smile on her face. She then took his hand in hers. He was about to object to that, but when he looked into her innocent green eyes, he practically melted._

_When he brought her to the Toon Patrols HQ, all the other weasels surrounded her when she came in. And just like Smartass, the other weasels practically melted when around her. Wheezy learned first hand just how strong she was when she hugged him around the neck. He now understood what Smartass went through when she hugged him, but he both liked and respected the fact that she was stronger than the average female. Greasy thought she was as cute as she can be, when she learned that he was also Spanish, she told him that she really wanted to learn how to speak Spanish when she got older. The two instantly became friends when he learned that fact. The two started to act as if they were brother and sister. Much to Maranda's delight, because she always wanted some kind of sibling since she was an only child. He even taught her a few things in Spanish, and he was impressed on how she picked it up so quickly. Psycho was having a grand time playing with her. All his crazy antics made her laugh so hard she was rolling on the ground. Her laughter must have been contagious, because the rest of the patrol broke into laughing fits as well. Stupid was the same way, he enjoyed making her laugh, and often it would be him and Psycho that worked together to make her laugh._

_It was clear that Maranda Valiant had found a permanent place in the hearts of the Toon Patrol. And they loved it._

(End of Flash back)

Roger was staring at Maranda with wide eyes. His hands covered his mouth and his ears were standing straight up.

"And that's I know the Toon Patrol."

"Wow. Maranda that's amazing. I never would've thought that the weasels would get along with anyone, but boy did you prove me wrong."

"Well its like I said. The weasels aren't that bad, they just need a little more guidance. From someone that isn't Doom."

"Well why not you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you've known the weasels for a long time. And if I'm right, you're the only other person around here that they'll listen to."

"Maybe." Maranda suddenly had an idea. "Can you hold that thought for a moment?" She asked quickly. Before Roger could even answer, she went over to the spy hole and saw all the men gather mostly at the bar. A smile came to her face, and then she turned back to Roger. "Hey Roger, would like to get outta here for a bit?"

"But were supposed to stay in here where it's safe."

"Don't worry, were only gonna be out there for a little bit. Beside this is my gift to you for being so patient. Now come on." Maranda said as she grabbed Roger by the wrist. They went out the door and hid behind the curtains.

"Ok stay here, and get ready to make so people laugh." Maranda said as she made her way to the bar.

She went behind the bar and got ready to make herself known. She jumped up and sat down on the bar table. All the men were surprised to see her, but all of them started to laugh and smile.

"Hey boys look who it is. Little Maranda Valiant." Angelo said with his usual goofy smile on his face.

"Hello gentlemen. You all know who I am, Maranda Valiant. Now listen, how you boys like it if we lighten the place a bit?"

They all started to clap and cheer.

"Then my friends I would like to present my best friend, Roger Rabbit!"

Roger jumped out from behind the curtain and onto the bar.

"Good evening boys!" Roger said with his goofy smile. He looked over to Beatrice and she held up a record and he excitedly shook his head up and down telling her to play it. She put the record in and the song 'Merry go round, broken down' started to play. It wasn't long after when Roger started to play.

'**Roger Rabbit is my name**

**Laughter is my game**

**Come on cow poke, its just a joke**

**Don't sit there on your brain**

Roger started to mess around with some of the customers, but they all laughed. "Hey nice shirt, who's your tailor? Quasimodo?" He joked.

'**My buddy's Eddie V**

**A sour puss you'll see**

**But when I'm done**

**He'll need no gun**

**For a joker he will be**

The moment he said that, Maranda tensed up; when she turned around she was met with the face of her uncle. And he was not happy.

'**B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I I-IIIIIII**

**I love to raise to cane**

**There really is no strain**

**It feels so great to smash a plate**

**And look there is no pain**

**No pain, no pain….**

The record player had a bump on it, making it repeat itself, which would explain why Roger kept repeating his self. Eddie stopped the record player; Roger stopped in mid sentence and froze in place. Eddie grabbed him by the ears and yanked him off the table. In doing so he knocked off all the plates and they shattered once they hit the ground. He continued on his way to the secret room and he gestured for Maranda to follow him. She did so reluctantly.

Once at the door, Eddie opened it up and threw Roger inside. He landed head first into a bucket.

"Hey, who turned out the lights, I cant see a thing, what's goinn' on?" Roger started asking random question, as he tried to pry the bucket off his head.

"What's wrong with you?! I'm out there riskin' my neck for you and what are you doin'? Singin' and dancin'!"

Roger finally got the bucket off his head and it was thrown to Eddie. He caught it and threw it to the side.

"But I'm a toon. Toons are supposed to make people laugh."

"SIT DOWN!"

"You don't understand, those people needed to laugh. And Maranda agreed."

"She what?!" Eddie then turned his attention to his niece, who was shifting on her feet nervously. "You let Roger go out there?"

"Hey, I was only gonna let him stay out for a little while. I think he deserves it for being so patient."

"Have you forgotten where we are? That guys Angelo would sell Roger out for a nickel!"

"Oh not Angelo, he'd never turn me in." Roger said coming between the two.

"Why? Because you made him laugh?!"

"Yes!" Roger and Maranda said at the same time.

"At least hear us out uncle V. He may be toon, but he knows what he doing."

"Yeah, a laugh can be a very powerful thing. Why some time in life, it's the only weapon we have. Laughter is…" Roger would've continued, but a red light started to flash on and off.

"Shhhh." Eddie shushed. The two were completely still. Maranda was the only one that moved. She went over to the spy hole and who saw made her blood run cold.

"I'm looking for a murderer."

* * *

**A/N: Remember to R&R, hope you enjoyed it. TTYL ;D**


	8. Chapter 7 Trial and Let's Go!

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, school is being a pain right now, but i hope this new update will make up for it, ****anyway heres the next chapter, ENJOY!**

* * *

Ch. 7 Trial and Lets Get Outta Here!

Everyone in the bar became tense, and refused to move. When judge Doom walked in, the weasels were right behind him.

"A rabbit." He said. The two guys near him got up from their table and moved away in fear. "A toon rabbit." He placed his hand on the head of a man, who was a midget, and pushed him down a bit. "About yeh big."

"Look there's no rabbit around here. So don't harass my customers." Deloris said trying to keep cool.

"I didn't come here to harass, I came here to reward."

He went over to the chalkboard and grabbed the tie of one man that was standing next to it. He erased the word next to the word 'DIP' and wrote something else in its place. As he wrote the word the chalk scrapped against the board making a horribly loud shriek. Roger flinched as his sensitive ears heard the noise. Maranda covered her ears trying to block out the noise. The word was 'RABBIT' and the price for his capture was five hundred dollars!

Angelo whistled in admiration and had a smug smile on his face. "Hey, I've seen the rabbit."

Maranda covered her mouth to suppress her gasp. But her surprise was then replaced with anger. Her eyes were narrowed and she made her way to the door. She opened and left despite her uncle's pleas to stop. While no one was looking she made her way over to the bar and ended up next to Deloris.

Deloris saw Maranda and she could see the anger boiling in her eyes. Deloris placed her hands on both of Maranda's shoulders. Deloris's eyes met angry ones, but she stood unfazed. She shook her head to say 'no'. Maranda started to calm down, but the harsh glare she had did not leave.

"Where?" Judge Doom asked

"He's right here in the bar." He said. Everyone grew very tense believing he was about to give away Roger's location. Maranda's hands balled up into fists and they shook with anger. All of a sudden Angelo put his arm up like he placed it on someone's shoulder. "Well say hello… Harvey." He said with a humorous smile. Everyone started to laugh like he did. Maranda's anger finally dissipated and was replaced with relief; she let out a long needed sigh with her hand over her heart. But judge Doom was the one that made her nervous again, for he did not look amused.

He turned and went over to the record play, which was still on, and took the record to take a look at it.

"Merry go round, broken down. Quiet a loony selection for a bunch of drunken reprobates." Everyone looked away either in fear or shame. Doom took the record and sniffed it like a bloodhound. Until a freaky smile came to his face. "He's here!" he exclaimed. He then threw the record, but Stupid was in the way, and he caught it in his mouth.

Soon the Toon Patrol broke into fits of laughter, and Maranda couldn't help but laugh. But she kept her hand over her mouth to suppress it as best she could.

"STOP THAT LAUGHING!" Doom yelled, but the weasels didn't really hear him. So he took his cane and wacked Smartass into a table!

Maranda's eyes went wide in terror. She quickly moved from behind the bar and was about to go help, but the boys at the bar kept her back. Not really wanting to see the same thing happen to her.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?! IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT LAUGHING, YOUR GONNA END UP DEAD, JUST LIKE YOUR IDIOT HYENA COUSINS!"

"Say boss, you want we should 'disresemble' the place?" Smartass asked getting up, while straitening out his suit.

"No sergeant, disassembling the place won't be necessary. The rabbit is going to come right to me." Doom said as he went over to the bar. He then tapped his cane on the table in a certain beat.

Maranda's eyes widened in fear, because she knew exactly what he was doing.

"No toon can resist the old 'Shave and Haircut' trick." He said as he went around doing the same beat again and again. Maranda took this as an opportunity and made over to the weasels.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked as she came to stand next to Smartass

"Maranda? What are ya doin' here?"

"Not important, and I already asked you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't get so 'werked' up."

"I can't help it. I can't stand the way he treats you guys. One of these days I'm gonna take one of my boots and stick it up his…" her sentence was muffled by a hand. And that hand belonged to Smartass.

"Yeah might not wanna talk that way around him." He said trying to save her from getting a scolding from judge Doom. The other members of the Toon Patrol all just muffled their laughs.

Maranda's attention soon went back to judge Doom, he was near the wall the spy hole was on. She grew nervous and her heart was pounding in her chest. He tapped his cane on the wall again coming closer and closer to the hiding spot.

'Please Roger, don't do what I think your gonna do.' She silently prayed in her mind.

"Shave and a hair cut." She heard Doom say. Then suddenly a figure busted through the wall, and the figure was of course Roger Rabbit. He was on one knee and his arms were out.

"Two bits!" he said as the finale part of the song. Doom then grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up in the air. Maranda was about to go to his side, but was held back by Wheezy and Psycho.

"Hey boss, what should we do with the wall flower?" Smartass asked as he and Greasy had their knives pointed to Eddie, who held his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"We'll deal with him later. Right now I fell like dispensing some justice. Bring me some 'Dip'."

The weasels brought the 'Dip', and Doom popped the lid off of it. Roger screamed as he looked down at the green liquid, shaking in fear.

"Does the condemned have anything to say, before his sentence is carried out?" Doom asked looking to Roger who had a nervous smile on his face.

"Why yes I…" he voice was cut off when Doom tightened his grip around his neck. He gagged hard having the air cut off from his lungs. The boys at the bar took off their hats, knowing what was about to happen to Roger.

Maranda was shaking in fear and terror. Her hands went over her eyes, not wanting to watch what was about to happen. Since she was down on her knees, Greasy and Psycho came to her side. Greasy placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and Psycho laying his head down on her lap.

Eddie was on the sidelines managing to get away from the weasels. He saw how Maranda was afraid, so afraid that she couldn't even bare to watch. He went over to the bar and came to stand next to Deloris with a small drinking glass in his hand.

"Deloris, bourbon, make it a double." He said to her

"Oh a fine time for a drink Eddie. Maybe you'd like a bowl of pretzel sticks to go with it?"

"Just poor the drink Deloris."

She pulled a glass bottle from the bar and poured the drink in to the glass.

"Hey judge!" Eddie yelled. Judge Doom, who was trying to push Roger into the dip, but was being held back by Roger by using his ears to stop him. "Don't a dyeing rabbit deserve a last request?" he asked

"Yes! Nose plugs would be nice." Roger said still trying to stay out of the dip.

"I think you would like a drink." Eddie said as he held up the drink with a knowing smile on his face.

"Well, why not. I don't mind prolonging the execution." Judge Doom said as he brought Roger away from the dip.

"Happy trails." Eddie said as he held the drink up to Roger. Maranda found the courage to look, and watched with wide eyes at what her uncle was doing.

"No thanks Eddie. I'm trying to cut back, if you know what I mean."

"Drink the drink." Eddie said, more like commanded.

"But I don't want the drink!" Roger protested

"He doesn't want the drink." Doom said, probably trying to prevent an argument.

"He does." Eddie continued

"I don't!" Roger protested again

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

Before Eddie could continue, he glanced at Maranda, who was shaking her no. She made a gesture with her hands that meant 'reverse'. Eddie then understood what she meant, knowing that she caught on to what he was doing.

"You don't." Eddie said

"I do." Roger replied

"You don't!"

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"Listen, when I say I do, that means I do." Roger said taking the drink from Eddie. Eddie just had a smirk on his face and Maranda had one that was identical to his. Roger splashed the drink in his mouth, effectively spilling some on the floor.

All of a sudden he started to change color again. His eyes were swirling in different colors, his fur standing on edge. Eddie backed away knowing what was about to happen. Maranda finally stood up and backed into the wall, much to the weasels' confusion. Pressure started to build up Roger's cheeks again as he started to turn red. Eddie ducked down and pulled Deloris down with him. Maranda ducked underneath a table with her hand on her ears. Then, with a burst of power, Roger flew out of judge Doom's hand and up in the air, letting out a high pitched yell as his head went into the shape of a train whistle. Doom stumbled back into the guys next to the bar. Then it turned into a brawl between Eddie and the weasels.

Eddie punched Greasy sending flying back onto his back. He threw Stupid into Doom effectively throwing him and all of the other men back onto the floor. He kicked Psycho sending back into a table and breaking it. He picked up a chair and hit against Wheezy knocking him out cold. Smartass was more of a challenge. He kicked Eddie right in his man hood, and punched him spinning him around onto the bar. He pulled a knife out and had a sinister look on his face.

From the side lines Maranda saw what he was about to do, with an amazing burst of speed, she got in front of her uncle and was about to take a knife to the stomach. But when Smartass saw it was her he was about to strike, he stopped in mid swing and froze in place. The twos eyes were locked for a moment, Maranda's eyes held both determination and fear. Determination because she was trying hard to protect her uncle, and fear because she thought she was about to lose him. Smartass's eyes only held surprise and horror, because he was about to strike the girl him and his gang came to love as a sister. Suddenly Maranda was pulled behind Eddie, who used a wine bottle and smashed it against Smartass's head, knocking him out of the way and away from them. When Roger was done with his little spasm, he was about to fall into the dip, but stopped his self in the air, while Eddie and Maranda caught him. While Eddie got Roger back on his feet, Maranda kicked the dip barrel and the dip was spread across the entire floor. Doom saw this and backed away quickly trying to avoid it.

"Come on you guys let's get outta here!" Roger said as he ran toward the door.

Eddie ran catching up with him, but Maranda stayed behind for a moment. The weasels started to wake up, and each saw how Maranda had a sad and crestfallen look on her face. Each weasels felt a pang of guilt knowing what they were fixing to do to the toon that she considered her best friend, and her own uncle. She eventually turned away from them and ran outside to find her uncle and Roger in the Toon Patrol's car.

"Maranda get in!" Roger yelled when he stuck his head out the window. She did as she was told and jumped in side siting right next to Roger.

"Let's get outta here! What are ya waitin' for Eddie?!" Roger asked in a panic

"There's no damn key!"

'Hey you weasels let me outta here! Come on I gotta make a liven'!' Said a voice from the back of the car. Roger opened the slide window and stuck his head in.

"Benny, is that you?"

"No, its Eleanor Roosevelt! Come on Roger, help me out here!" Benny said. Roger squeezed through the window and jumped inside, but the love letter he wrote to his wife came out when he got through.

"Eddie, I got us a ride! Open the door!" Roger shouted from the other side of the window. Eddie and Maranda jumped out of the car and opened the back doors. Once open a bright yellow toon taxicab came out.

"Ahh, much better, I can't believe they lock me up just for driving on a sidewalk." Benny exclaimed.

"Come on you guys hop in." Roger said with a smile on his face.

"It was only for a couple of miles." Benny said with a shrug.

"Move over I'm driving." Eddie said as he sat in the drivers seat.

"But I wanna drive." Roger protested.

"No, I'll drive I'm the cab. OUTTA MY WAY PENCIL NECK!" Benny yelled when a thin man crossed the road.

"Benny, I can't believe its you! I guess fate works in mysterious ways huh?" Maranda said leaning over the dashboard of the car.

"Well as I live and breathe. Maranda Valiant! I ain't seen ya in a while kid, how ya doin'?"

"I'm fine, but we can catch up later, right now we got get away from the weasels!"

At that moment Benny picked up the speed and went faster. But did a few reckless things like moving in between two cars.

"Geez, talk about a couple of road hogs!" Benny exclaimed. All of a sudden the sound of gunshots could be heard. Roger covered his head and ducked down, Maranda did the same thing. The weasels were right behind them, Smartass, Psycho and Stupid were in the front, and Smartass had his gun in hand aiming at them.

Trying to avoid both them and the gunshots Benny made an extremely sharp turn and avoided colliding with a trolley car. The weasels just slammed on the breaks and slid on its tires to stop on the cars side. While the others were speeding down the highway the sound of police sirens could be heard.

"Eddie, we got cops on our tail!" Roger exclaimed in terror. "There right behind us!"

Benny made a quick stop sending Roger forward and in front of Benny. Luckily Roger had a firm grip on the seat and he managed to hang on. "Not for long Roger." Benny said as he drove backwards into an alleyway. "Now their in front of us!" he said as he continued to drive backwards. Meanwhile Roger managed to pull his self back into his seat with some additional help from Maranda.

"We gotta lose these guys! Gimme the wheel! Gimme the WHEEL!" Roger shouted hanging onto the steering wheel. Him and Eddie fought for a moment but stopped when the entire car was turned around. Now it was facing the Toon Patrol car and was on a collision course.

Maranda looked forward seeing the Toon Patrol, then looked back to the two cops behind them. Something inside her snapped, and this time anger took over.

"THAT IS IT!" She yelled startling Roger and Eddie. They watched as she stood up on her seat and pulled out a revolving gun from her back pocket!

"You had a gun this entire time, and you didn't even tell me?!" Eddie exclaimed in disbelief.

"You can scold me later!" She shouted back with pure rage in her eyes. Eddie then noticed something familiar about the gun she had in her hand.

"Wait a minute… That's Teddy's gun isn't it?"

"Yeah, its my old man's gun. I figured he wouldn't mind if I borrowed it every now and then!"

"Ok this discussion isn't over!"

"Just shut up and drive!" she screamed. Eddie flinched away from her, knowing all to well that anger was in control now.

Maranda aimed the gun directly at the Toon Patrol's tires. With the gun loaded and ready, she shot the gun two times and hit the two front tires. They popped and started to screech against the pavement, making bright yellow and orange sparks flew. She turned around and did the same thing to the two cops.

"Benny, get ready I'm about to pull that leaver." Maranda said sparing a glance at her uncle and Roger.

"What leaver?" Eddie and Roger asked at the same time.

"Which one do you think?! It's the only one on the dashboard!" She said becoming irritated. She used her foot to push the leaver down, and then suddenly Benny was shot up into the air. Surprisingly Maranda kept her balance perfectly. Benny went right over the top of the Toon Patrol, avoiding it completely. They went through the rest of the ally and out onto the open road.

"Jumpin' jipers!" Roger said looking back. Maranda finally settled down back on her seat, but before she did, she put her gun back into her pocket.

"Hey Roger what do ya call the middle of a song?" Benny asked

"Gee I don't know Ben… A BRIGDE!" Roger shouted as he latched onto Eddie.

Then just in time, Benny jumped up onto the interstate road and went on with the traffic.

"Thank the lord that's over." Maranda said with a sigh of relief.

"And since that's over, where would you three like to go?" Benny asked, cutting the tension down a bit.

"Some place we can hide." Roger said climbing down from Eddie.

"I know just the place, and insequently, if you guys should ever need a cab, just stick out your thumb."


	9. Chapter 8 Connections of Every kind

**A/N: Hey everyone, i am so sorry it took so long to update, school is once again being a pain, and i'm terrified of the finales once Christmas is over. Anyway here another chapter, sorry if its so short, but the next one should be better, ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

Ch. 8 Connections of every kind

Benny had dropped the three of them off at a public theater that played Maroon Cartoons, and the news. On the way in Maranda was distant with a grim look on her face. She kept her hands in her pockets and her head down. Not making eye contact with anyone.

Eddie and Roger wouldn't dare come near her, for fear that the anger she held before still lingered inside her, but Eddie decided to be brave and approached her anyway.

She was leaning against a wall next a staircase that leads to the upstairs balcony. Even with his heart beating 100 miles per hour, he came up next to his niece and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Maranda, we need to talk." He said to her quietly

Maranda didn't respond, she only stood in silence.

"Maranda come on, at least look at me." He said trying to get her to face him, but she wouldn't budge.

"Maranda…" before Eddie could try again, Maranda yanked her shoulder away from his hand, and went up stairs with out so much as sparing a glance at him. Eddie followed her with Roger bringing up the rear.

When they made it to the balcony Eddie saw Maranda sitting by herself in one of the seats, a good distance away from the end of the balcony. Her head was in her hands, and he managed to see water leaking through her fingers.

"Roger, take a seat, and stay outta sight for now, I'm gonna try and talk to Maranda again." Eddie said as he began to walk towards his niece.

He sat right next to her, but she didn't move, as if she didn't even think he was there. They sat in silence for a minute or two, until Eddie finally broke the silence.

"Look Maranda… if you think I'm gonna get angry about you usin' that gun, I'm not. You did what ya had too, and what you did helped us get outta that mess."

Maranda was still silent.

"Listen…" he would've continued but Maranda finally snapped.

"NO YOU LISTEN! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I DID?! DON'T YOU GET IT AT ALL?! I MESSED UP, OK!" Maranda yelled, but not loud enough for everyone in the building to hear her.

"What'da ya mean ya messed up?"

"When we were trying to get away from the cops and the weasels, I let my anger get outta control, and by letting that happen I was dumb enough to use a gun. I was lucky I didn't blow anyone's head off!"

"Maranda listen, I admit that I don't agree with what you did, but it did help us. You just gotta learn not to use a gun when your anger gets outta control. And where did that anger come from anyway?"

"It wasn't just anger… it was also out of fear."

"Fear?"

"Yeah… ya see… when ever you and dad went to go on another one of ya cases… the entire time you were gone… I was so scared that I wouldn't come back."

Eddie said nothing as he listened to his niece bare her heart and soul.

"And… it eventually happened… one of your cases took dad away… and I don't want the same thing to happen to you… I lost one dad already…" at this point Maranda eyes were red and her face was soaked with tears as they traveled down her face and onto the floor.

"Maranda why didn't ya ever tell me ya felt this way?"

"… I thought you and dad wanted me to be your brave solider."

Eddie placed his arm around her shoulder and puled her close. Maranda suddenly hugged her uncle and buried her face in his chest. The only sound that came from her was her muffled sobs. Eddie hugged her back and held her tight, trying his best to comfort her.

"Maranda, I know that I can't replace Teddy… but I will try me best to be like your father, not just an uncle."

"And here I was thinking you were the best uncle I could ever have." Maranda said with a small smile on her face.

"You kiddin'? If ya ask me I'm doin' a pretty lousy job." Eddie said with a laugh.

"I love you uncle V."

"I love you too." Eddie said as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "Alright, get some rest. Were probably gonna be here a while."

No one had to tell her twice to get some rest. She layed on her side, her body taking up the space of three chairs and fell asleep within minutes. Eddie stayed close to his niece, but gave her some space by sitting two seats away from her. Roger was sitting a little closer to the end of the balcony laughing at a Goofy cartoon that was playing on the big screen.

"Boy no one takes a wallop like Goofy! Such timing, what pizazz, what a GENIUS!" He said laughing again. Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the ears. He yelped in surprised as Eddie dragged him to the seat next to him.

"We're supposed ta be hidin', what's wrong with you?" he asked harshly, whacking Roger on the back of the head.

"What's wrong with you? You're the only person in this entire theater that isn't laughing."

"And what about Maranda?"

"She's asleep." He said pointing to Maranda's still figure. "And at least she laughs. As for you, is there nothing that can penetrate your impervious puce?" he asked accidentally spitting while using the letter P. "Hey Eddie…." He said in a playful way, he made a face at him hoping to make him laugh. Eddie didn't even grin. "Wow, nothin'? What on earth could've happened to you, that turned you into such a sourpuss?" Roger asked genuinely curious.

"You wanna know?" Eddie asked, Roger shook his head yes. "I'll tell ya… A toon killed my brother."

"A toon, no." Roger said in disbelief. "Wait doesn't that mean that that man was…" Roger started but Eddie finished for him.

"Maranda's father? Yeah he was. When he died he wanted me to be Maranda's godfather, not just her uncle. Back then me and Teddy liked workin' with toons, thought it was a lot a laughs. Maranda… she loved all the toons, and they all adored her. It all started when me and Teddy were investigatin' a robbery in the first national bank of Toon Town. The stole a million semolians and we tracked him down to an ally, but he got the drop on us. Literally… I broke my arm… Teddy… Teddy never made it. I never did find out who that guy was. All I saw him standin' over me, with those burnin' red eyes and that high squeaky voice. He disappeared right into to Toon Town after that."

Roger at this point was in tears after hearing the sad tale. "No wonder you hate me! If a toon killed my brother, I'd hate me too!" Roger said

"Oh come on, I don't hate you." Eddie tried to reassure.

"You do hate me." Roger retorted

"I don't."

"You do! Its no wonder you wanna yank my ears all the time."

"Look I… I'm for yankin' your ears."

"All the times you yanked my ears?"

"… All the times I yanked your ears."

"Apology accepted! Put her their pal! Gee I feel better already don't… OH LOOK, I HOPE ITS ANOTHER CARTOON!" Roger jumped over the seats to get down in front, waking Maranda up in the process.

"WHAT? WHO IS IT?!" Maranda said as she fell out of her seat with a small yelp, but got back up into her seat. She looked over to Roger with a not so pleased look on her face, but just rolled her eyes and sat straight in her seat watching the big screen.

"A geez, another stupid news reel. I hate the news."

'That's the first time I've heard Roger say he hated anything.' Maranda said in her mind. She looked over to her right and saw her aunt Deloris. Her and Eddie were talking about something, but it was hard to make out. She leaned in a bit and strained her ears to hear what they said.

"You got everything packed up?" Eddie asked

"Yes, it's all packed up in the car. I would've been hear sooner, but I had to shake the weasels." Maranda rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah… listen… I'm sorry for all trouble in the bar. Didn't mean for it to get outta hand like that."

"Oh hell… that kind of life wasn't meant for me anyway."

The two sat in silence for a moment, until Eddie finally broke it.

"You know Deloris… you need think about findin' yourself a good man." Eddie said with a look of emotion Maranda thought she'd never see in her uncle.

"… But I already have a good man." Deloris responded

'Awww, that's so sweet.' Maranda thought with a smile on her face. The two were leaning in for a kiss, when a certain rabbit spoiled it, with a dreamy sigh. They looked to see Roger with his ears in the shape of a heart and his pupils were the same way.

"P-P-P-Please, don't mind me." He said. Maranda covered her mouth to keep her laughter down. With the moment gone the two pulled away from each other.

"Come on lets get outta here." Eddie said getting up from his seat. They all followed his lead and got up. Roger went up to the gate and un-hooked the lock.

"I'm glad Teddy ain't here to see me runin' with my tail between my legs." Eddie said solemnly.

"Don't worry its not so bad. Once you get use to it." Roger said with a bit of a laugh.

"Roger your not helping." Maranda called to him. She was about to continue with her uncle, aunt, and best friend, until she heard what the news said.

"**That's right folks, here at the Pacific Red Car trolley line and the Venerated Maroon Cartoons studios…" **Maranda turned to see Mr. Maroon shaking hands with another, a very pleased look on his face. **"Here, R. K. Maroon is seen clenching a deal with Cloverleaf's bankers and executives in one of the BIGGEST real estate deals in California history!"**

"THAT'S IT!" Maranda exclaimed. She ran downstairs to catch up with her uncle. Once she did she explained everything she heard on the news. Once done, Maranda and Eddie looked each other in the eye and said at the same time.

"THAT'S THE CONNECTION!"

"We gotta get to Maroon Studios now!" Maranda exclaimed

"Deloris, can the three of us borrow ya car, just for a little bit." Eddie asked Deloris, a look of desperation in his eyes.

"We promise to bring it right back!" Maranda said trying to help her uncle.

"Alright, alright, here are the keys, just get going!" Deloris said as she gave Eddie the keys.

"Thanks aunt Deloris, you're the greatest!" Maranda called out as she ran after her uncle to reach the car.

"BE CAREFUL!" She yelled back.

Soon Eddie, Maranda and Roger were in a black car, with Eddie in the driver's seat, Maranda in the side passenger seat and Roger sitting in the back on Maranda's side. The car started and they made they're way to Maroon Cartoon Studios.

* * *

**A/N: So? Like? Don't like? Hope you enjoyed this, and remember to R&R! See ya next time TTFN ^^**


End file.
